digimon 25 entry
by warrior-of-water
Summary: my contest entry: The Digidestined's Last Stand! Unlock the Matrix Ring!


**Without further ado, my contest entry. I do not own the digimon or characters. Digimon: Toei characters: CherrygirlUK19. I own the plot thats it.**

**The Digidestined's Last Stand! Unlock the Matrix Ring!**

Akira "Dawn" Kamiya was sitting in math class, oblivious to everything the teacher was saying, she was too busy thinking about the digital world. As she thought about all the adventures shes had the digital worlds she sighed, school didn't really seem important compared to that.

She looked out the windowed at looked at the empty soccer field. Soccer was up their on her 'what I love' list. Although, math, the very bottom of the list, well just school in general.

Dawn blocked the teacher out and thought about her own adventure. You could say it was her dream come true; following in her mom and dads foot steps and saving not one, but two worlds.

Someone hit her arm and she turned to see her best friend Danjuro "Dan" Motomiya using his eyes to look ahead of her. When she did she saw her math teacher glaring at her.

"Miss. Kamiya, would you like to tell the class the answer to the problem on the board?" Dawn's math teacher, Mrs. Sato, asked.

"Uh, twelve?" Dawn guessed hoping it'd be close to the actual answer.

Mrs. Sato sighed and shook her head, "Dawn, we're working on variables."

Then the bell rang 'saved by the bell' and with that thought Dawn smiled back at her teacher, "Sorry Mrs. Sato, I'll get back to you on that tomorrow." Dawn then promptly picked up her orange backpack and left the room, followed by Dan.

"You got lucky with that one." Dan told his best friend while catching up to get beside her.

Dawn put her hands behind her head, causing her red goggles that were hanging around her neck to jump up, "Math isn't for people like me. Besides I'm gonna grow up to be a soccer star anyways; I'll have people to do the math for me."

"Ya, that'll most likely be me." A voice from behind responded.

Dawn turned to see Jonasan "Jonathon" Izumi standing beside Shinju "Margaret" Kimura and Misa Jun "MJ" Takaishi "Besides,"MJ started,"didn't both your dads want to become soccer stars? And what are they doing now?"

Dan and Dawn both turned red and were ready to fight back, that is till they realized the young Takaishi had a point. Margaret giggled at her best friend as MJ laughed victoriously.

Jonathon coughed to get the others attention "Well, we need to find the others. My father says he has something very important to tell us."

"When doesn't he have something important to tell us?" Dan sighed, Dawn snickered at her best friends comment.

Jonathon suddenly had a serious look on his face and cold eyes "There's a new enemy," Jonathon turned his back and mumbled the next part. "one that might be even more powerful than the Undead King was."

Margaret gasped and both Dan and MJ's eyes went wide "You're joking, right?" Dawn barely in a whisper. Sure she liked an adventure, but that last fight with the Undead King had been life or death all round, Dawn almost lost her digimon partner, her family, her friends and her own life.

Jonathon shook his head slowly "I'm not the one who should explain," he started trying to calm them until they reached his fathers lab, "let's get everyone else first. I already called James, he said he'd bring Katie and Fern with him" The Izumi boy explained.

The others nodded, now they needed to find Stacey and Tricia. They ran down the halls to meet with the other two girls that Jonathon had messaged them via D-Terminal. They ran up to the rooftop of the school where the digimon hid during the day and where Jonathon told Stacey and Tricia to meet up with them.

Upon reaching the roof the others opened the door to see Torishia "Tricia" Kido talking to her cured Palmon and Suteishi "Stacey" Ishida standing by her Gabumon and Snowagumon. The two turned to face the others "Well," Stacey started, "are we going or not?"

Jonathon nodded, he was accustomed to Stacey bluntness, "Yes, we should leave now before anyone notices that we're gone."

The others followed Jonathon's out the building into the streets. It was the middle of the day so most people were either at work or school, but the digimon still wore their disguises (which was mostly them wearing sweatshirts) so they wouldn't be noticed. After a few twist and turns in the down part of town the children had reached the Izumi laboratory.

Jonathon walked to the door and the security system technological voice spoke, "Digi digi?" Jonathon immediately replied, "Mon mon."

The gigantic metal door slide open, Jonathon looked towards the others and nudged his shoulder, signaling the others to follow.

Once they walked in Dawn saw the last three digidestined. Fernanda "Fern" Hida with Armadillomon; Keiti "Katie" Ichijouji playing with Hawkmon; finally Kojiro "James" Ichijouji leaning against the wall with his Wormmon and Elecmon standing faithfully on each side.

Dawn remembered how Elecmon had become partners with James. Elecmon was infact none other than Leomon. When the Undead King abducted James' Wormmon Leomon had teamed up with James to get him back. The two really bonded during that time, but it wasn't until Leomon had sacrificed himself to save James and unlock his crest, then revert back into a digi-egg that James' D-power had told him that when Leomon hatched he too would be James' digimon partner.

Dawn walked over with the rest of new generation of digidestined to Jonathon's father's, Izzy's, main computer. As she walked over she noticed that all the adults, even her own parents, had frightened looks on their faces. Had they already been told? Was it that serious?

When they reached the main computer Dawn saw that Izzy wasn't alone. Sure he had Tentomon at his side but there was another digimon there too, it had the appearance of a giant ram purple and standing on two feet. Although there was this eerie feeling the radiated from it; Dawn wondered if anyone else noticed it. From the uncomfortable body language from Margaret it didn't seem like Dawn was alone on that feeling, and if anyone was to pick up on it it'd be Margaret, after all she isthe child of light.

Dawn turned to her Agumon, who too was looking up at her, he looked confused and uncomfortable at the same time. Not that Dawn could blame him, she probably looked the same. Agumon nodded, informing Dawn he too felt it, whatever it was.

"Kids this is Mephistomon," Izzy's voice then turned depressing, "the only known survivor of the attack on Data City."

"Who would want to attack Data City in times of peace?" Jonathon asked his father, fearing the answer.

Mephistomon stepped up (Dawn made a mental note that Margaret stepped back in fear when the digimon had done this) to answer, "Apocalymon." He answered in a raspy voice.

"Wasn't that the digimon who blew himself up during the last fight of you original digidestined?" Fern asked, making sure she was thinking of the right digimon.

Izzy nodded, "That's the thing. He blew himself up in the core of the digital world. It should of been impossible for him to be reborn, considering the data that he was made up off, and if he some how survived and left the core we would of detected it!" Izzy ranted.

Dawn turned to see her dad, Tai, and Staceys dad, Matt, walk over, "Izzy, we'll take on Apocalymon." Tai determinately announced.

Izzy shook his head, "No way. We don't know how strong he is this time, or even where we can even find him."

Dawn stepped up "We," she started motioning toward her team, "want to help too."

The others nodded in agreement.

Dawn saw her mother, Sora, and Tricia's dad, Joe, step up, "No way." Sora started to have Joe pick up from where she left off, "It's way too dangerous"

"Then what was the point of even telling us?" Stacey questioned, clearly annoyed and frustrated.

Izzy was typing at his computer but still answered the Ishida girl, "So you guys know that the digital world is off limits until further notice."

"That's not fair!" MJ yelled behind her Katie and Tricia nodded in agreement.

"You guys fought him when you were our ages! So why can't we?" Dan protested

"This guy is dangerous!" TK snapped at his daughter and Dan

"And we don't know how strong he is. We can't have you kids getting hurt" Kari added, explaining why her newly husband had snapped like he did.

The kids stood there, not sure what to say back. She had a point, but wasn't that the whole deal of being a digidestined. To take risks to save the world at any cost. But before any of them could protest Izzy's computer went off with a siren and red blinking lights. "He's attacking another city!" Izzy shouted.

Tai stepped up again, "We'll get him!" He turned to some of the other adults, "Matt, Ken, Davis you guys coming too?"

The three nodded. Mephistomon stepped towards Tai. "I'd like to come too, I hope to help some digimon escape like I did." He requested.

Tai thought about the ultimate's request. After a minute or two he came to a decision, "Fine, just be careful and if it gets too crazy I want you to go back to the gate and wait for us." Tai told the digimon.

Mephistomon nodded, "Of course."

Izzy typed some things and the portal in his lab opened. Tai, Matt. Davis, Ken, and their digimon partners stepped through the portal. Mephistomon followed only to look at the kids for a second before walking through.

Izzy started to mumbled some things under his breath that Dawn didn't understand at all. She started to walk away and look at the others to see if they would follow, they did. She walked out of the building into a small alley nobody went to besides her and her team. Her team didn't take long to get into their usual spot. Dawn, Dan and Jonathon standing up in the middle in front of everyone; Margaret standing next to Dawn on the side of the alley, MJ at her other side. James, Stacey and Fern on the other side of the alley. Tricia and Katie standing in the middle at the other end. All the digimon were standing in front of their partners in the center of the circle.

"Somethings not right about that digimon." Dawn blurted out.

"Dawn's right," Stacey agreed, "how does he get out as the only survivor of Data City?"

"The chances of that are highly unlikely." Jonathon added.

The others nodded in agreement. Dawn looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a mute Margaret and asked, "Maggie, are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, "He was surrounded by darkness." The young Kimura whispered.

"Why didn't the grown-ups feel it?" Katie asked, her head slightly tilted.

"Good question Katie," James praised his sister, "why couldn't they feel it?"

"We could ask them." Tricia suggested.

Jonathon shook his head, "They would of said something by now. We need to prove to them that there's something dark about Mephistomon."

"Is our Jonathon actually going against his fathers rules?" Dawn smirked.

Jonathon looked at her before answering, "I'm disproving his theory. Scientists do that all the time."

Before Dawn could fight back the kids saw a digital split open at the other end of the alley. The digital splits almost stop showing up after the Undead Kings defeat, almost. A few would show up here and there. Nothing that they couldn't handle.

Out of the split came out a golden digimon with two swords and a blue cape. Fern already was at her D-Power, "Grademon, a natural carrier of the X-antibody. Ultimate, it's attacks are 'cross blade' and 'grade slash'." She read off.

Some of the Undead King's digimon were still lose, hoping to still beat the digidestined and revive their master, but again, nothing they couldn't handle.

Stacey and James stepped up, "We got this." They then tuned to their digimon partners and nodded, "Jongress ring release!" They both shouted at the same time.

Snowagumon and Gabumon both grabbed Stacey's ring and Elecmon and Wormmon grabbed James' ring.

"**Snowagumon, Gabumon DNA digivolve to..."**

"**Elecmon, Wormmon DNA digivolve to..."**

A flash surrounded them, but if you looked close enough you could see Gabumon turn into Garurumon and Elecmon into Leomon. In each light two digimon were becoming one. A light dimmed down to reveal a white lion standing on two feet holding a short sword. The other light soon dimmed down to reveal a huge golden beetle standing up.

"**Iceleomon!"**

"**Kongoumon!"**

"Let's make this quick." Iceleomon said, his voice a mixture of Garurumon and Snowagumon.

"Allow me to go first," Kongoumon said, his voice too a mixture of Wormmon and Leomon, "Multiple Arm Bombs!" He shouted throwing multiple hand grandees.

Grademon took the blast with few injuries. He got up to attack when Iceleomon shouted, "Oh no you don't, Fist of Ice!"

The cold blast of ice hit Grademon, inactivating any chance the digimon had to attack or escape.

"Let' finish this." Kongoumon then turned to Iceleomon and nodded.

"Multiple Arm Bombs!"

"Fist of Ice!"

The two attacks hit Grademon, who then burst into digital dust.

"Piece of cake." Both Kongoumon and Iceleomon muttered as they both glowed and turned into their original forms and walked back to their human partners.

"Well," Jonathon said getting everyone's attention, "looks like we have to do back to the lab." He told everyone while reading off his D-Terminal.

The others moaned at the news. Jonathon rolled his eyes at their reaction.

When they got back to the lab Dawn saw his father, Davis, Matt, Ken, and their digimon and bruised and dirty. Dawn also noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mephistomon was too bruised up, more than he should have been if he had been helping digimon escape.

"Daddy!" Kaite screeched, running to hug her father.

Ken hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly, "I'm okay sweety." He whispered in her ear.

Jonathon looked up at Tai, "So what happened anyway?" He asked.

Tai looked up the ceiling remembering the events that had happened then spoke, "When we got their we arrived on a hill overlooking the Forest Valley. We told Mephistomon to go around the back and help get digimon out. We quickly called Omnimon and Imperialdramon and flew into the city. We saw him, Apocalymon. Although he looked, well, more like a spirit, but that didn't mean his attacks were any less effective. So there we were, Omnimon went to the right and Imperialdramon to the left, we planned a sneak attack before heading there, but Apocalymon saw right through us. He attacked Ominmon and Imperialdramon went in to attack..."

Dawn was so caught up into her father's story, that is until she caught Mephistomon's eye. She stood there staring at Mephistomon, it seemed like the whole world disappeared. Dawn's breathing increased and her heart started to race. Behind Mephistomon she saw a large faded digimon, the majority of it's body was made up of a large mechanical square with several claws coming out of it. The creepiest thing was the half of a old mangled digimon on the top. Dawn had a guess to who it was, Apocalymon.

Mephistomon smiled evilly at the Kamiya girl. Dawn took a step backwards only to have the digimon step closer. Dawn couldn't take her eyes from his blood red eyes. She really wished she would act her crest at the moment, Mephistomon couldn't know she was scared. It was only when the digimon broke eye contact that she was aware of the world around her.

"Mephistomon must have saved at least twelve in-training digimon when we got back."

Dawn turned to her father. Was he already done with the story? How long had she been in her trance?

"Dawn, are you okay?" Dawn was surprised to hear Mephistomon ask her that.

'Wouldn't you like to know' is what she wanted to say, but Dawn found herself drained and feeling lifeless. She tried to answer the digimon that she had no doubt in her mind was evil. She opened her mouth to answer until everything turned black...

"I think she's starting to wake up" Dawn recognized the voice as her mother's.

Dawn heard foot steps run over to her, "Will she be okay?" She heard Dan ask.

"Of course she will be," Dawn knew that was her father, "She is a Kamiya after all."

Dawn smiled at the comment and tried to open her eyes. Her first attempt she failed at opening enough to see anything. Her second attempt she manged to see her mother slightly before her eyes closed on her. 'Third times the charm,' she thought before opening her eyes again.

When Dawn opened her eyes she didn't have the time to register anything before her mom caught her in a gigantic hug, which her father quickly joined. Although Dawn did like family moments like this she also liked to breath "M-mom, dad. Can't b-breathe" She manged out.

When her mom separated from her Dawn noticed that her mom had tears in the corners of her eyes. Dawn felt bad, she didn't want her mom to cry over her fainting.

"Mom I'm okay." Dawn reassured her mother.

Sora nodded before Tai came over and rubbed her head, messing up her hair. She expected it to hurt, wouldn't she have an injury form falling?

"Hey dad, why don't I have a bump on my head?"

"Well kiddo, Jonathon caught you when you fell." Tai answered his daughter.

To say Dawn was surprised was an understatement, "Jonathon caught me." She breathed out.

Sora nodded.

"He even carried you to the lab's clinic." Dan added.

Dawn felt her cheeks get hot and red. Dawn Kamiya was blushing at the thought of Jonathon Izumi carrying her. Stupid hormones!

Sora giggled at the sight of her daughter's blush. Thank god she was blocking Dan's view of her face.

Then Dawn remembered how she ended up in this bed. "Where's Mephistomon?"

Tai was slightly confused when he answered his daughter, "Back with Izzy. Why?"

She toke a breath before answering, "I think he has something with Apocalymon."

"Dawn that's a pretty big accusation to make" Tai told his daughter seriously.

Dawn nodded, "I know, but when were looking at him I felt something." She murmured as she clutched her sheets tightly.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him. Sor' you wanna come so Dawn can have some time with her friends?" Tai asked. Sora nodded, kissed Dawn's forehead, and walked out of the room.

Within seconds after her parents left Dawn's room was filled with her team. They surrounded her bed, of course Agumon had climbed on Dawn's bed with her.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Mephistomon." Dawn whispered.

Stacey rolled her eyes "We guessed that. What happened when you were looking at him."

Dawn shot a glare at Stacey before answering, "I'm not too sure. When we locked eyes I swore I saw Apocalymon."

The others looked shocked. They knew that Mephistomon was filled with darkness but to be Apocalymon was frighting. They stood their speechless for a while until they heard Tai and Izzy call them. Dawn got off the bed and walked with the others to go see the the older digidestined. When they got their Mephistmon was there still, much to Dawn's disliking.

"Mephistomon would like to tell you guys a story." Izzy told the kids

Mephistomon stepped up slowly to tell his tale. "Tai told me that Dawn saw Apocalymon behind me when she looked into my soul." Dawn nodded then the digimon continued, "Well I have a very dark past. In the times of the digital war a lot of us digimon had lost all hope in believing the war would end. That is until a digimon named Millenniumon told us about an ancient digimon that could end the war, that digimon was Apocalymon. I, along with several other desperate digimon, helped Millenniumon revieve him. What a mistake that was. After that Millenniumon tried to take control of him. That's when two digidestineds named Ryo and Ken came and stopped Millenniumon. I'm sure all of you know what happened to Ken after the defeat of Millenniumon, but after Ryo helped Ken home he came back to the digital world once more. Ryo knew he wasn't strong enough to beat Apocalymon, so Ryo sealed him in the center of the digital world. In Apocalymon's last attempt at doing anything he sent Ryo to a different dimension so he wouldn't be able to inform you of the danger. I was there when Ryo got hit with that attack." Mephistomon whispered his last sentence.

All the younger digidestined where shocked when they heard the story. Dawn searched for Ken, he wasn't there. Mephistomon must have already told them his story. Dawn felt bad for accusing him, but part of her still didn't trust him.

Dawn nodded slowly then walked out of the laboratory.

It had been a couple days since then and Dawn awoke slowly. She groggily got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Thank god for Saturdays; she needed her sleep!

When she got into the kitchen Dawn saw her mom sitting at the table with the table set for two to have pancakes.

"Hey mom," Dawn yawned rubbing one of her eyes, "Wheres dad?"

Sora sighed, "He had an all nighter at Izzy's lab."

"Oh," Dawn started, "well more food for me" Dawn smiled.

Sora giggled at how much her daughter was like her father as Dawn gobbled down her pancakes.

After breakfast Dawn had gotten dressed in her favorite number one shirt and a pair of jeans. She kissed her mom goodbye and left with Agumon, who was wearing his sweatshirt. They walked to the park, it was still early so there wasn't too many people out. Dawn arrived almost last, only to beat James, Fern, and Katie, who showed up only a few minutes later.

"Well most of our parents are in the digital world hunting down Apocalymon with Mephistomon." Jonathon told everyone.

The others sighed. When was this going to be over? When they be allowed to have picnics in the digital world again? To just run and fool around like the kids they were? If they had all of their fun token away of being a digidestined then they should at least be able to fulfill the responsibility of being a digidestined. They should be able to fight!

Then everyone's D-Power went off, a digital split was near by. Finally some action! They ran to the source of the split which was a couple of blocks away. When they arrived they were at an alley close to the bay. Dawn turned to look down the alley, and what she saw shocked her. Mephistomon was there!

"Mephistomon!" Dan cried out.

Mephistomon turned his head and spoke, "Ops, I forgot about you brats."

Dawn stepped forward and faced the digimon, fire burning in her eyes, "Where are our parents?" She demanded the digimon, her voice filled with anger.

Mephistomon grinned evilly and answered, "My followers should be taking care of them now. They'll all be dead by the end of the day, if that."

"I knew it! You are Apocalymon!" Dawn shouted, getting her D-Power and D-Watch ready, "Get him Agumon, perfect ring release!"

Agumon jumped and grabbed the ring, and bright light surrounded him.

"**Agumon double digivolve to... Burninggreymon!"**

The giant orange winged dinosaur stood before the evil digimon and growled. It was only a matter of moments before everyone else was joining in on digivolving and kicking this guys butt.

"Perfect ring release!" Everyone else shouted at the same time. The rings launched out of the D-Powerd and the digimon grabbed their rings.

"**Veemon double digivolve to... Cyberdramon!"**

"**Gabumon double digivolve to... Kendogarurumon!"**

"**Snowagumon double digivolve to... Korikakumon!"**

"**Wormmon double digivolve to... Okuwamon!"**

"**Elecmon double digivolve to... Grapleomon!"**

"**Tentomon double digivolve to... Jewelbeemon!"**

"**Salamon double digivolve to... Kazemon!"**

"**Palmon double digivolve to... Lilamon!" **

"**Armadillomon double digivolve to... Zudomon!"**

"**Patamon double digivolve to... Hippogriffomon!"**

"**Hawkmon double digivolve to... Yatagaramon!"**

Twelve ultimates versus one, that seems fair. That didn't matter though; Mephistomon was going to pay. The digidestined sent their digimon on him. It was tough though Mephistomon was evading every attack they sent at them. They had lured him to the bay though.

"Hold still will ya. Pyro barrage!" Burninggreymon yelled as he sent his attack.

Mephistomon quickly dodged the attack doing a back handspring. Mephistomon then looked up all the other digimon, "Can't you do better than that?" He taunted.

"You bet we can! Desolation claw!" Cyberdramon shouted from behind, hitting Mephistomon.

Mephistomon fell forward which left him unguarded long enough to everyone to attack at once. "Now!" Screamed Kendogarurumon before launching his own attack.

All the digimon sent their attacks on the dark digimon directly.

"Yah, we beat him." Dawn cheered while pushing her fist to the air.

All the digimon nodded and laughed. They had all expected for the battle to be much tougher than that, but hey who's complaining? They started to walk away when all the digidestined heard a evil laugh. Their eyes went wide as they turned around.

"It seems like your ignorance will be the death of you, Dawn."

"How'd you survive?" Dan screamed at the digimon.

"Please, did you really think that you're puny novice attacks could actually defeat me? Hah, what a joke. I was expecting a real fight but alas I'm stuck with you brats. I should finish you before you pull a chosen miracle, like your parents coming, so I'll use this." Mephistomon said while holding up a familiar ring only it was purple not gold.

"How'd you get a digital ring?" Jonathon asked quite surprised.

"I made it in your father's lab actually." The digimon confessed to him, "Now let's see if it works." At that the digital ring started to glow black and surround the evil digimon.

"He's digivolving, run!" James shouted.

The ultimate digimon picked up their tamers and ran (flew, whatever they could do to get away) as fast and as far as they could. When the light died down Dawn no longer saw Mephistomon, instead she saw a huge purple bestial winged centaur. She looked at her D-Power for a name; Gulfmon.

"Now you kids are gonna pay." Gulfmon said, his voice now very deep and haunting.

"We can't give up, come one digimon we gotta fight to win." Burninggreymon said while flying told the hug digimon.

The other digimon soon followed. Dawn watched in fear for her digimon partner, they had barely made a dent in that _thing_ when it was an ultimate, how could they possibly do anything now that it was a mega. No, she couldn't think like that she was the leader. Although it was hard to remember that when so many lives depended on a twelve year-old.

Dawn watched the battle all their digimon were giving it all, but Gulfmon was just hitting them away, not even using a real attack. Dawn wished she could fight with Burninggreymon, he was her best friend he shouldn't have to do this while she sat on the side line, it just wasn't fair!

"I'm done with this. Dead scream!" Gulfmon yelled unleashing his deadly attack reverting all the digimon to their rookie forms. "Now to make sure they don't get up, Black Requiem." The mouth on it's stomach opened up shot a dark blast at Wormmon and Snowagumon.

"No!" Both Stacey and James screamed as the blast hit their partners and turned them into their baby forms.

"Hey! That's my son's/daughter's digimon!" Shouted two familiar voices.

Dawn looked over to see all their parents and digimon fully digivolved led by Omnimon and Imperildramon. Lilymon, Ankylomon and Aquilomon had grabbed the kids digimon and brought them over. Everyone immediately ran up to see their digimon. All of them were in their in-training forms, all but Snowagumon and Wormmon who were currently in their baby forms; Yukimibotamon and Leafmon. Stacey clutched Yukimibotamon for dear life and James cradled Leafmon in his arms while the their other digimon partners looked at their friends sadly.

Dawn held her Koromon in her arms as she watched her parents and the others fight Gulfmon. They were putting up a good fight, but Gulfmon was just too strong. For the first time in a year, Dawn Kamiya cried.

Dan saw his best friend cry and went over to put a hand on her shoulder. Dawn looked up at him and smiled slightly. That was Dan for you loyal to you until the end. Dawn saw James and Stacey talking what about she wasn't sure, but it looked serious. "We should be able to fight." Dawn mumbled even though she knew if she did they'd probably lose, she was the leader she needed to show courage for the sake of her team.

Dan nodded in agreement. "I know." He answered simply.

Dawn gripped her D-Power tightly as she saw the adults' digimon losing. Down went Angewomon, then Zudomon got hit badly. Dawn was so focused on the battle that she didn't notice Stacey and James join her and Dan in the front. She wanted to fight, she _needed_ to fight. She wasn't going down with out a fight and she knew that's what the digidestined beside her were thinking too.

She saw each digimon get hit and beat and she couldn't take it anymore, and apparently neither could James, Dan, or Stacey because they all shouted at the same time, "Stop!"

Dawn had closed her eyes when she had screamed, but opened her eyes to a very bright light. She wondered where it came from until she looked down to see the crest of courage shining bright over her heart. Dawn looked over to see that Dan's, Stacey's, and James' crests were shining over their hearts too. Dawn turned to see that Koromon had become Agumon, as had the other digimon.

Dawn felt a surge of energy flow through her and shouted the only words she could, "Ultimate ring release!"

"**Agumon warp digivolve to... Victorygreymon!"**

"**Gabumon warp digivolve to... Zeedgarurumon!"**

"**Veemon warp digivolve to... Darkdramon!" **

"**Elecmon warp digivolve to... Bancholeomon!"**

The four megas went off to fight along with the other digimon who were now in their champion forms.(Wormmon as Kuwgamon and Snowagumon as Mojyamon as they were still weak from the attack they took). Dawn noticed that even after she made Agumon digivolve her crest still shined bright, but why?

"Y-you must-t unlock t-the m-mat-trix r-ring." Spoke a fuzzy voice that came from the four D-Powers.

"How?" Dan asked his D-Power.

"T-that is up t-to y-you." It answered

"But-?" James began until the light of his D-power turned off. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dawn asked in frustration.

Stacey shook her head, "Looks like we're gonna get another digital ring." She mumbled.

Dawn looked up to the battle. Gulfmon had been surprised when the other digimon had joined in, but it didn't take long for him to fight back. Dawn felt the urge to run to the battle, so that's what she did. The other three must have had the same feeling because they were the only others running with her.

When Dawn got their both Hawkmons were out and so was Kari's Gatomon and Snowagumon. Dawn looked up and saw Victorygreymon protecting Lilymon. Dawn felt bad, she wanted to help her friend. Dawn didn't notice that as soon as she thought that her crest shined brighter.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Screamed Sora.

Dawn didn't hear her mother, she was in a trance. She felt fear, strength, power, and pressure; she was feeling what Victorygreyymon was feeling. Dawn could only assume that James, Dan, and Stacey felt this too. Then Victorygreymon got hit badly in the shoulder and Dawn felt it.

"Dawn!" Tai screamed when he saw his daughter drop and clutch her shoulder.

Again Dawn didn't hear it. "Is that all you got?" Both Dawn and Victorygreymon said at the same time.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Both Stacey and Zeedgarurumon growled.

Gulfmon laughed, "I'll show you, dark requiem!"

Darkdramon dodged it and both him and Dan spoke, "Too slow." They smirked

Gulfmon was about to attack when a figure came from behind him. "Never take your eyes off your opponent!" Both James and Bancholeomon screamed as he sliced his side with his sword.

This continued, the four felt and said everything their digimon did.

"What's going on?" Yolie asked, worried for her son.

"I have no idea." Izzy said, he too worried and scared.

"Will they be okay?" Mimi asked.

Izzy shook his head, "I'm not sure I've never seen this before."

"I'm done with this!" Gulfmon screamed. "Dead scream!"

The four megas were hit bad, and the four felt it. They fell to their knees and hugged their own bodies while enduring the pain. Dawn felt like her whole body was on fire; the pain just wouldn't go away, not unless she made it. That's what she needed to do, end every one's pain by fighting with all her heart, she knew that's how the matrix ring would be released. She looked at the others and nodded.

The four kids ran towards their digimon partners despite the cries of the adults. Dawn didn't know what she was suppose to do, but her crest hadn't let her down before so why doubt it now. Dawn and Stacey ran toward the injured Victorygreymon and Zeedgarurumon while Dan and James went to Darkdramon and Bancholeomon. The crests began to shine with all the power in their hearts and the D-Powers began to shine more than they ever had before.

"Matrix ring release!" All four shouted the light surrounding all of them was too great to see what happened next.

"**Victorygreymon, Zeedgarurumon matrix digivolve to... Susanoomon!"**

"**Darkdramon, Bancholeomon matrix digivolve to... Chaosmon!"**

Out of the light stood two strong figures. Susanoomon was a great warrior with red and blue amour and on either wrist was a head that resembled a Garurumon and Greymon head. Chaosmon strongly resembled Ominmon only with a star shaped head and instead of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, it had Bancholeomon's head where Wargreymon's head would be and the same for Darkdramon's and Metalgarurumon's heads.

Dawn opened her eyes to find herself in darkness with Stacey, and she only knew it was Stacey because she saw her crest of friendship shining brightly. Dawn noticed that she could start to see her surroundings, she was in a white bubble? Dawn turned to see Stacey looking at her, "Where are we?" Stacey asked very confused.

Dawn answered without thinking, "In Susanoomon." Dawn was surprised by her own answer. How did she know who this Susanoomon and how were they in it? Stacey nodded she probably was confused too, but had the same feeling of safety as Dawn.

"Well, well looks you digivolved again. No matter I'll still defeat you two." Gulfmon said.

"That's what you think, Gulfmon." Chaosmon said filled with confidence, but not only also with both digimon's voices that made up it's hands, but Dan's and James' voices too.

"We will be your end." Susanoomon stated his voice the same as Chaosmon's only with its made up digimon and their tamers.

"You two my end? Hah, what a joke." Gulfmon laughed out.

"Your arrogance will be your end." Susanoomon said while his hand reached out in mid air to have Victorygreymon's sword appear in his hand.

"Prepare to be turned into digital dust." Chaosmon said while swinging the banyto arm down as a sword came out of Bancholeomon's mouth.

"My move, Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon attacked.

Tai watched in awe at the two new digimon attacking Gulfmon and actually inflicting damage. It was amazing! But one question was in his head: where was his daughter? She had ran to Victorygreymon, unleashed a ring that made him and Zeedgarurumon digivolve together, but now where was his baby girl?

"Izzy, can you get a trace of the kids D-Powers or crests?" Tai asked.

Izzy nodded while typing on his laptop. "Already on it."

Tai smiled and waited for Izzy as he watched the battle.

It was amazing Chaosmon and Susanoomon were exceptionally strong digimon, probably even stronger than Omnimon and Imperialdramon ever were. Susanoomon's 'Heaven's Thunder' was an amazing attack that caused some serious damage on Gulfmon since it could hit the majority of the huge digimon. Chaosmon's 'Dark Prominence' was a lot like Omnimon's 'Garuru Cannon'; it packed a huge amount of damage to the evil digimon.

"Prodigious!"

Tai turned to Izzy knowing he must have found something. "What is it Iz'?"

"I got a lock on all their crests." Izzy beamed

"Where are they?" Matt asked almost demanded. Tai understood Matt already once lost Stacey once, he wasn't going to lose her again.

Izzy's face froze when the answer came on his screen.

"Where are they?" Ken asked in fear for his son.

"According to my readings, they're _in_ Susanoomon and Chaosmon." Izzy spoke slowly.

"That has to be wrong!" Davis accused.

Tai trusted Izzy and wasn't surprised that Dawn would be able to do something like this. "Unreal." Tai sighed under his breath.

"That is enough!" Gulfmon screamed. "I will control both worlds and you two aren't going to stop me! I didn't think it would come to this, but it looks like I have no choice. Time to meet the Dark Area!" Gulfmon exclaimed as the mouth on it's torso began to open.

"Get out off the way!" Susanoomon screamed while pushing Chaosmon, causing Susanoomon to be sucked into the Dark Area.

"No!" Chaosmon exclaimed as he saw Susanoomon being sucked in.

Then all the younger digidestined had finally got to the battle field and saw what was happening. When they heard Chaosmon scream their crests shot a ray of light at Chaosmon, creating a rainbow blanket over the digimon. Chaosmon flew into the portal before it closed intent on saving his friend.

Chaosmon flew around searching and searching when he finally found Susanoomon. Susanoomon was unconscious and it's life force getting weaker and weaker.

"Stacey? Dawn?" Dan's voice asked.

There was a short moment of silence before he got a response. "Dawn's crest is growing dim." Stacey's voice announced.

"This is bad. Our crests are what is keeping us alive, if Dawn's crest goes out she'll die." James said sadly and serious.

"You can't be serious!" Dan screamed.

Stacey knew that they would continue to talk inside Chaosmon. She looked at Dawn sadly, Dawn couldn't die she wouldn't allow it. Stacey began to shake Dawn's body. "Wake up, Dawn. Please, you have to." Stacey begged.

It was no use Dawn's crest was getting dimmer and dimmer. "No, Dawn don't die, you're my best friend." Stacey cried softly.

Dawn was surrounded by darkness. Where she was she didn't know, last she checked she was Susanoomon. Dawn saw a familiar figure walking towards her. "Gennai!" She exclaimed.

He nodded in response. "I see you unlocked the matrix ring." He said.

"You were the one who talked to us on our D-Powers." Dawn realized.

Gennai nodded again. "I also see your crest is growing weak."

Dawn was shocked. She looked down at her chest to find that her crest was infact growing dim.

"That was Mephistomon's doing, when your souls clashed he weakened your crest. He made you fear his darkness, which would counter act your crest." Gennai informed the girl.

Dawn stepped forward. "I'm not scared!" She exclaimed.

"You need to prove that you need to find the will to fight again in your heart." Gennai said as he started to fade.

"Wait! What does that mean?" Dawn asked as the man disappeared.

Dawn was in darkness yet again. How was she suppose to find it in her heart to keep fighting. She already wanted to fight! She sighed.

"Wake up, Dawn. Please, you have to." Dawn recognized that voice, it was Stacey. Her friendship with the blond girl was never great, fighting with Stacey was the only thing the two girls ever did together. Dawn felt bad Stacey shouldn't worry about her. "No, Dawn don't die, you're my best friend."

Best friend? Stacey thought of her like that? Dawn only really thought of Dan and Agumon and her best friends. Dawn thought about her times with Stacey, sure some (okay maybe more than some) were rough, but there was a lot of memories of them getting along and competing with one another. Dawn smiled, Stacey was her best friend too.

Dawn saw a blue light through the darkness. She knew what it was; the crest of friendship. Dawn let the light surround her as her own crest began to shine once more.

"Hahaha, where are your great warriors now?" Gulfmon taunted.

His torso began to shine brightly and two figures came bursting out.

"Miss us?" Chaosmon asked.

Gulfmon was token back. "How'd you get out?"

"We let our crests guide us." Susanoomon answered. "Now it's time for you to die."

Chaosmon aimed his darkdra arm at Gulfmon's opened torso. "Dark Prominence" The balst shot out his hand and went into the portal that Gulfmon was. Light filling the Dark Area that Gulfmon had in him was killing the digimon, but it wasn't done just yet.

"Time to end this once and for all! Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon slashed the sword through the half body of Gulfmon destroying the digimon, bursting into data once the attack was complete.

"It's over." Dawn's voice mumbles before going under.

When Dawn next woke up she was in a hospital bed, bandages all over her body. She turned over to see Stacey and smiled when the blond girl smiled at her. Dawn noticed a curtain, James and Dan must have been on the other side. Dawn looked toward the door as it opened and saw her mother run over to her bed. "Mom, I'm fine" Dawn said.

Sora nodded. "I wanted to tell you something."

Dawn looked confused, but wait for her mother to continue.

"You're not the only ones here in the hospital. Dawn, I'm pregnant, for real this time." Sora told her daughter slowly.

Dawn jumped up and hugged her mom. For the second time in a year Dawn Kamiya cried, but this time it was out of happiness.

**Hope you liked it. Yah, I gave James Elecmon since it made the story fit and I'm like OCD about things being even and Stacey being the only one with two partners really bugs me. Wish me luck in the contest :).**


End file.
